Again
by theundevelopedpsychopath
Summary: That day, I lost the girl I truly love... Mikan Sakura. Hiatus.
1. She's gone

**So here's another story from my head hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice. Thank you**

**HANS CRISTIAN CRISTOBAL AND MARY LYNNE CANTORIA…I hope you'll like this! :D**

**I know…It's been a LONG TIME…. :D love you guys..**

**Well if your story is like this, well I'm sorry but this just came from my head okay? PEACE OUT… I hate copycats, snobs, JEJEMONS!, and etc… well I'm sorry if I'm cruel…**

**Reviews okay?**

**MY FAVORITE SONG YET IS **_NEED YOU NOW BY LADY A_**. just sharing!**

**

* * *

**

**Again**

I never thought it will happen. I never thought she will leave me. I never thought that I'll be in the same darkness again. I never thought that the person who gave me light and life to my dull life will be gone.

I always thought I'll be the first one to die. I always thought I will see her until my last breath, that I will still be able to see her shining light until the end. But no, it didn't happen. She's dead. She left me alone. Forever.

It's been 5 years but still, I can't forget the last moments we had.

**FLASHBACK**

_She was standing near the Sakura tree while I am sitting on a branch reading my manga. _

"_Ne, Natsume, what will you do if I die?" The idiot asked me out of the blue._

_My eyes widen out of surprise because of what she said. Why does she asked a stupid question?_

"_Nothing" Little girl I'll be the first one to die stupid._

"_Oh come on Natsume! Be serious!" She looked up, exposing her chocolate eyes that flared in irritation._

"_I'm serious Polka" I said not looking down as I focus on my manga. With that she walked away._

_**After 2 hours**_

_My phone vibrated. Ruka's name flashed on the screen._

"_Ruka"_

"_Natsume! Go to the hospital quick!" Ruka's voice was panicking all over._

"_What happened?"_

_Right on cue, Imai's voice boomed. "HYUUGA! IF YOU DON'T COME TO THIS DAMN HOSPITAL NOW I SWEAR TO GOD TOMORROW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"_

"_Wait. What the hell is going on Imai" It was VERY unusual to hear Imai shout so LOUD._

"_Natsume, someone shot a bullet at Mikan" Ruka butted in._

_That made me jump off the tree and hung up._

_The next thing I know, I'm rushing towards the hospital and stopped._

_Imai sat on a chair, her hands covering her face. Tears started falling in her eyes. Ruka was just right beside her, his head bent low. My other classmates are either crying or just sat there, sulking._

"_What happened?" I said, breaking the silence. No one dared to talk._

_Then the emergency room doors burst open revealing a doctor walking toward us. "She's in a critical condition right now. We will move her to the ICU for more observation."_

_After a few a minutes, we're inside her ICU room. Her room is pretty big because all of us are there, I mean ALL. Classmates are there, even teachers, Youichi, Kage, Misaki, Kage, Nobara and others are there. I went near to Youichi and whispered "Control" and he nooded. His alice, like me can be uncontrollable when the alice bearer is in deep sorrow or rage._

_Imai is sitting beside her bed, holding Polka's hands, waiting for her to be conscious. Imai's eyes are red from crying. _

_Then Polka's hand started to move. Some gasped, some stared at her. Youichi went near to the bed._

"_Onee-chan"_

_Polka dots slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and smiled. Her heart melting smile. She tried to talk but Narumi stopped her from doing so. I sighed in relief._

"_Are you okay?" Yuu asked. She smiled again and nodded. She tried to talk again, this time no one stopped her._

"_Thank you everyone for worrying about me, but I'm okay now. I'm sorry to be such a bother." This girl is an idiot. She was the one who was hit and now she's apologizing? The hell?_

"_Don't say that! We all thought we'll lose you." Tsubasa or I should say Kage said. _

"_I'm okay now, you can now go guys. Thank you very much" out of the corner of my eye Koko looked dreadful. Polka looked at him with pleading look. "Fine" he mumbled. They left leaving me ,Imai and Ruka staying with her._

"_Hotaru and Ruka-pyon thank you for being such a good friend. Hotaru, I didn't even regret that I run away and follow here. Ruka-pyon thanks for being supportive and friendly to me." She looked at them crying._

"_Mikan! Don't say that!" Imai yelled. Hurt is obvious in her eyes._

_Polka continued. "Natsume, what will you do if I die?" She smiled.._

"_Mikan I won't let that happen to you" She beamed at me when I said her name but became a sad smile and whispered "I have to, I'm going to miss you everyone, say everyone goodbye for me eh? And Natsume, promise me, you're going to live for me"_

_I can't take it anymore. "Are you stupid? You are going to live Mikan!"_

"_No. Please Natsume I don't have much time". She held my hand. She looked at me pleadingly. Imai glared at me. Ruka looked helpless. _

_I have no other choice. I nodded. _

_She looked at me and slowly she closed her eyes. And she breathe her last._

_And that was it. _

_I went outside. Imai started crying again, this time with Ruka. Everyone who went outside earlier now looked at me as I close the door. _

"_She's gone." Koko looked at me. Then everyone rushed to the room except Youichi who started emitting dark spirits while sobbing. I can't stop him. The nullifier is gone. _

"_Onii-chan, Onee-chan is-" I shushed him. Tears are now blurring my eyes now. I remember the last time I cry was when my mother died. I promised myself I'll not cry anymore. But I can't I punched the wall. I want to kill myself so badly but I can't coz I promised her. Damn!_

_The funeral was simple. All her friends were there, even his grandfather and his uncle, this principal. Everyone is silent as the service finish. She was buried near our Sakura tree. _

That day, I lost someone who cares for me.

That day, I lost the one who gave sunshine to my life.

That day, I lost the girl who wears polka dotted panties.

That day, I lost the brunette girl who wears pigtails.

That day, I lost the only one who can nullify my Alice.

That day, I lost the one who made me smile again.

That day, I lost someone who calls me pervert.

That day, I lost someone who greets me every morning.

That day, I lost the girl who was with me thru hard times.

That day, I lost the girl I share the Sakura tree with.

That day, I lost the girl I truly love…

_Mikan Sakura._

* * *

**So, how was it? Did someone cry coz of this? I don't think so... This is so lame… **

**I accept flames, even though it hurts… I have to accept it **

**Thanks for reading!**

**To all my classmates in Rizal National Science High School, hey yah! Batch 12~**

**P.S. GUYS… I'M DUMB. WHAT'S THE MEANING OF RNR AND CC? I DON'T GET IT DD**

I **extremely **need you **reviews**

**~_DUMMY_ALPHABET_~ **

**P.S. why alphabet**? It's because of a guy, he's DUMMY! He broke my fragile heart. (korne! Whahaha)

Ehem if you're reading this peace out… and I hate you ALPHABET!

* * *

**Click on the link below these arrows. :D**

V

V

V

V


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry guys... this isn't a new chapter… I'm so sorry to disappoint you.**

**I'm just wondering if I should still continue this. Coz I'm pretty nervous. My grammar sucks and all. So I guess you just couldn't take another chapter from me.**

**If you do want me to continue, it will surely take a long time. Why? School's back and I will be pretty busy. (I still don't have any idea on my research!)**

**Anyways, my birthday is coming up and I'm excited! It's on June 19****th****! Your effort will be appreciated if you greet me. :D hehe OMG I'm old… oh no**

**ATTENTION: WHAT IS THAT STORY WHEN NATSUME IS A SPY AND BECAME A WEDDING PLANNER TO MIKAN AND RUKA'S WEDDING? It would be highly appreciated if you tell it to me. :D**

**So that's about it. I hope you guys will forgive. I'm really sorry.**

**May God bless you…**

**_DUMMY_ALPHABET_ © **


End file.
